Amarah
by grimmjoe
Summary: "Aku marah padamu, Dewa. Karena kau kalah." One-shot, setting lima tahun setelah penghakiman Kira terakhir. Karena ga ada section buat Kira-sama, masuk ke Light Y deh. OC's POV. Non-pairing.


Fanfic pertama saya di sini. Harusnya ada section khusus untuk Kira-sama ()

Berhubung nggak ada, dengan terpaksa saya masukin ke Light Yagami =='

Death Note bukan punya Synrio. Kalopun iya, sampe sekarang Kira-sama pasti masih hidup! (^^)

"_Sidang pengadilan dugaan kasus korupsi yang melibatkan Nose Murai diadakan hari ini – "_

Belakangan ini, aku merasa telingaku memberontak padaku.

"_Takagi Taysuke, seorang pengusaha wiraswasta terkemuka, __yang ditangkap atas tuduhan suap, mengelak – "_

Mataku menolak melihat ke arah yang kuhendaki.

" – _Okui Toshitsugu, terdakwa kasus penggelapan uang negara, hari ini dinyatakan bebas – "_

Dan … Kurasa aku sangat marah, dan aku memendamnya.

Aku, Shirasu Hiroko, sangat marah pada dunia.

Atau … Tidak. Kurasa aku tidak marah pada dunia. Tapi pada _Kira-sama_. Dewa yang selama ini kupuja, yang kupercayai akan mendatangkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Ya, aku marah padanya. Marah karena tiba-tiba keadilannya menghilang; dia berhenti melakukan penghakiman, dia berhenti membunuh manusia-manusia tercela itu.

Tiba-tiba semuanya kembali seperti semula – seperti Kira-sama tidak pernah ada. Kebobrokan dimana-mana. Kriminalitas meningkat, krisis moral yang tak tertolong, kebusukan-kebusukan para manusia –

Ah, sial. Aku lupa kalau aku juga manusia. Sial, aku sama dengan mereka.

Januari. Hari keduapuluhdelapan. Tahun 2015. Seperti hari-hari lainnya aku menunggu dalam diam. Menunggu sebuah berita tentang kembalinya Dewaku yang tercinta. Menunggu satu – ya, _satu_ saja – dari sekian banyak para pelaku kejahatan mati dengan tangan bergayut di dada. _Cardiac arrest _– serangan jantung yang menjadi media bagi Dewaku menjalankan penghakimannya. Menunggu keadilan ditegakkan. Aku menunggu Kira-sama!

Dan selama aku menunggu, aku mulai membenci Dewa. Aku marah, karena aku menunggu terlalu lama. _Dunia ini menunggu terlalu lama dan sekarang semuanya sudah terlalu busuk!_

Amarah membuatku merasa tak ada gunanya lebih lama hidup di tengah kehancuran seperti sekarang ini.

Lima tahun terakhir Kira-sama menghilang. Detektif terkenal yang menyebut dirinya L itu mengumumkan bahwa Dewa telah kalah, Dewa telah dijatuhkan. Aku menolak untuk percaya. Ya, banyak dari rekan-rekan sepemahaman yang menolak untuk menyerah. _Dewa hanya beristirahat, seperti yang pernah Ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia belum kalah, dan kami akan terus mendukungnya, memujanya. _Mereka yang lebih tua – dan lebih beruntung dariku – berteriak lantang di jalan-jalan, dengan setumpuk kertas pamflet yang siap disebarluaskan. "KIRA-SAMA BELUM KALAH!" dan aku ikut berteriak dalam hati, menyemangati mereka. Mengutuk detektif sok misterius itu.

28 Januari, 2015. Hari ini genaplah aku berusia tujuh belas tahun. Usia yang cukup untuk menyuarakan pikiranku. Aku sama bebasnya dengan pemuda-pemudi lainnya, aku berhak mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan. Lima tahun lalu aku hanya bisa melongok dari jendela mobil yang mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Hari ini aku bisa melangkah keluar rumah sebagai seorang yang merdeka. Aku tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan apa kata orangtuaku; mereka terlalu takut untuk mengakui bahwa Dewa adalah keadilan yang sesungguhnya, dan aku tidak mau menjadi pengecut seumur hidupku. Hari ini aku berlari ke jalan-jalan dimana para pemuja Kira-sama meneriakkan apa yang mereka percayai – bahwa Kira-sama belum kalah!

Tapi jalan-jalan itu kosong. Pikiranku seketika juga kosong.

"_Sidang pengadilan dugaan kasus korupsi yang melibatkan Nose Murai diadakan hari ini – "_

"_Takagi Taysuke, seorang pengusaha wiraswasta terkemuka, yang ditangkap atas tuduhan suap, mengelak – "_

– _Okui Toshitsugu, terdakwa kasus penggelapan uang negara, hari ini dinyatakan bebas – "_

Suara-suara penyiar berita kembali terngiang di telingaku. Aku baru ingat, hari ini adalah _lima tahun_ sejak saat itu – sejak si detektif mengklaim kejatuhan Dewaku, sejak orang-orang yang percaya mulai berkeliling, menyisip di antara mobil-mobil yang terjebak macet dan mengulurkan selembar kertas dengan tulisan merah menyala 'KIRA-SAMA TIDAK TERKALAHKAN', sejak Hiroko yang masih sangat muda mulai kehilangan cahaya harapannya –

Jalan-jalan itu sepi. Sepi dari suara-suara yang menyerukan nama Dewaku. _Kira-sama_. Orang-orang lalu lalang tanpa menoleh ke belakang, atau ke samping. Mereka berjalan dengan dagu diangkat, mata terpaku ke depan. Seolah-olah mereka lupa tahun-tahun yang mereka pernah lalui saat Kira-sama _masih_ bekerja, menghukum yang pantas mendapatkan hukuman, menegakkan keadilan yang dulu dianggap sebagai hal yang mustahil. Manusia – semua manusia di dunia ini lupa Kira-sama pernah menghukum mereka. Ya, lupa. Tentu saja. Parahnya, dunia ini makin membusuk saja. Tidak hanya pembunuhan, pemerkosaan, pencurian, _gangster_ yang meresahkan. Lihat, moral mereka makin hancur. Kejahatan yang _halus_, tak terlihat, tak terasa.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku memang masih terlalu hijau untuk mengerti pahit dan kejamnya dunia. Tapi aku bukan anak yang bodoh, aku tidak selugu anak tujuh tahunan lainnya. Aku tahu ada yang berubah di duniaku. Seiring dengan bertambahnya umurku, aku semakin paham dengan kondisi dunia. Aku mengerti siapa itu Kira-sama, apa tujuan dan keinginannya. Tak salah orang-orang yang mengenalku menyebutku sebagai anak cerdas; saat aku menginjak usia duabelas tahun, aku bisa mengerti ketakutan yang disebarkan oleh Kira-sama. _Ketakutan_ bagi orang-orang yang pantas merasakannya, kejayaan bagi orang-orang yang berhati mulia – yang muak dengan degradasi yang menghantui. Dalam angan anak duabelas tahun, terbayang dunia yang tanpa cela, menenangkan, dan tanpa masalah.

Sekarang aku tujuh belas tahun, dan aku marah pada Dewa – tidak, orang yang pernah menjanjikan begitu banyak idealisme di otakku.

Mana dia sekarang? Benar-benar kalah?

Langit sore Kanto berwarna abu, mendung menggantung di atas kepalaku. Orang-orang di sekitarku berjalan agak tergesa, mungkin khawatir tiba-tiba hujan menyerbu. Dalam lautan manusia itu aku melangkah perlahan, masih berusaha mengingat-ingat suara-suara yang meneriakkan nama Dewaku. Sialnya, lagi-lagi yang terngiang malah siaran berita yang kutonton di kafeteria sekolah tadi.

Aku masih marah, tapi langkahku masih sangat pelan.

Mungkin Dewaku benar-benar sudah menyerah. Atau _kalah_, seperti klaim Detektif L kala itu.

Aku baru sadar, aku sudah mulai membenci Dewa sejak klaim itu tersiar di koran-koran. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa _dia bukanlah dewa_. Dia kalah, artinya dia adalah salah satu dari kami – manusia. Seorang dewa seharusnya tak terkalahkan, seharusnya dia berdiri sampai akhir. Sampai semua babak selesai dipentaskan. Kira – sekarang aku menolak menyebutnya Kira-sama, karena dia bukan dewa – tak lagi meneruskan penghakimannya, dan dunia yang sempat membaik kembali membusuk dengan sampah-sampah masyarakat di dalamnya. Hiroko saat itu sudah membenci Kira, tapi ia terlalu naif. Aku naif, dan terlalu idealis sampai-sampai berasumsi bahwa Kira hanya berhenti sementara. Ia akan kembali lagi, keadilannya akan ditegakkan lagi. _Nihil_. Lima tahun berlalu dan aku menemukan diriku terjebak dalam mimpi semu yang disebut dengan Kira.

Aku masih marah, dan sekarang aku berlari di bawah serbuan titik-titik air dari langit.

Jalanan kini benar-benar sepi. Hanya aku yang cukup bodoh membiarkan hujan membasahi seragam sekolahku. Dan tampaknya, hanya aku yang masih membohongi diri sendiri bahwa Kira akan kembali.

Review?


End file.
